Star Trek: Merikus Ch 4-5
by CptAnderson
Summary: The conclusion to my short novel.


Captain's Log, Stardate: 913132.75  
I am waiting for the trilithium manufacturing process to be completed; we have completed collecting the required quantum titanium, and have found enough liquid latinum to complete the construction. I am confident we will not destroy our ship during the trilithium manufacturing. Other personnel have their doubts.  
  
"Are you serious? We are to manufacture trilithium?" asked Lt. Commander Thomas Corñeo.  
  
"You haven't found any have you?" Captain Anderson responded.  
  
"No..., but is it worth destroying the ship for?" argued Corñeo, "The warp core is the most Delicate part of the ship, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it's not. Like the human's stomach it is one of the most resilient... besides, we are taking utmost care," the captain replied.  
  
Just then the ship shook. The captain called down to engineering to ask what happened. The chief engineer answered that nothing inside the ship was amiss, but the ship itself had been hit!  
  
On the bridge, Captain Anderson ordered a sensor sweep. He found he hated the results. The quantum titanium sphere created by the collapsing star was reacting with the torpedo. A temporal vortex was forming... and the gravity was sucking the ship in.  
  
"Full reverse!" Captain Anderson ordered, "Are the new nacelles on line?"  
  
"Not the inter-phased ones, but we have conventional warp," came the helmsman's response.  
  
"That will have to do," Ordered Commander Data, "Maximum warp, bearing one-eight-zero mark zero, ... engage engines."  
  
The Merikus wiggled around and stopped dangerously close to the vortex. The ship seemed to wobble closer to the hole and powered up its nacelles. It slowly pulled away and almost stretched out for the nearest foothold. The ship's engines were running at such a high power that the ship vibrated.  
  
Then, with a violent explosion, it took off. By the time the Merikus slowed to normal warp again it was about one hundred light-years farther from StarFleet. The ship looked fine, but it had, once again lost all warp capability. This time there was no near by planet to suck resources from, but the crew didn't need it.  
  
In the hold crewmembers were manufacturing replacement parts for the burnt out components of the new warp nacelles. One person was working on the coils that had fractured during the latest warp experiment. The crew also now had the parts used in the core of the inter-phased warp. Captain Anderson gave the order to use these materials for the newest set of nacelles.  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate: 913133.3  
The new warp drive is online and if we have no other troubles we will be home soon. The inter-phased nacelles are almost complete, with only some testing and final modifications they will be complete. The crew is getting edgy however, some people on board are convinced that we have "Voyager Luck"; most of our shortcuts home will blow-up in our faces.  
  
"Dad, I think you should take a look at this!..." said Aaron through the intercom.  
  
"Coming! Uh... Aaron? Is this going to be good or bad?" asked the captain.  
  
Aaron said that the news was good and bad, and as the captain came out onto the bridge he wondered what the news was going to be. Some of the bridge crew was smiling and others were working hard, this caused Captain Anderson to ask for a progress report. Aaron delivered his news and waited for his father to issue his orders.  
  
"Captain Anderson to all senior officers! Meeting in the conference lounge!"  
  
"StarFleet has apparently found out that it will be difficult for us to get home. They have sent us some shield schematics and some extra technology if we need it, I have sent them a 'thank you' and informed them of our plan. If our inter-phased warp fails we are to make it to a near by red giant star. There, StarFleet will open a geodesic fold to try to get us home. We have some valid shield information to survive the trip, and some inoculations that will help us survive," lectured the Captain.  
  
"Now, if there are any questions?" Captain Anderson prompted.  
  
The assembly was silent. The captain dismissed everyone and went to his quarters to rest. Robert Anderson was very tired, he knew why StarFleet sent the datastream; the people there thought the crew of the Merikus were in the same position as Voyager once was.  
  
About 36 hours later captain Anderson received a call from engineering. The engines were ready for use. The captain got ready to and went to the bridge. The turbolift was waiting on his level. He stepped in and called out "Bridge."   
  
About a minute later Captain Anderson stepped out onto the bridge. Everyone was in their place and ready to test the engines. After the captain called for a status report he called down to engineering.  
  
"Yes captain, the engines are ready for use," Said Corñeo.  
  
"Engage!" the captain called out to the crew.  
  
With a blinding flash the U.S.S. Merikus engaged it's engines and proceeded towards Earth.  



End file.
